


The Other is Gold

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-06
Updated: 2005-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark laments the loss of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sweetie dollfaces, Justabi and Pun for betaing. Any remaining mistakes are my own sloth and fool-hardiness.

* * *

It had been a very long time since Clark had seen either of them. Sure, they both made the papers occasionally, but without hearing their voices, seeing their genuine smiles, Clark could pretend those grainy photos were of someone else. Despite his chosen profession, he managed to avoid running into them when they were in Metropolis.

Their wedding changed everything. It was unavoidable, pictures every where, TV coverage, people on the street discussing it. Clark had to admit, it hurt him a little, deep inside to see his best friend marry his high school sweetheart, even if I had been decades since he'd spoken to either of them. In the pictures her hair was long and dark, while light shone off the top of his head and Clark could still capture something of their youthful selves in their expressions as they smiled at each other. It wasn't that they'd betrayed him by getting married, rather it hurt that it had nothing do with him at all.

A few weeks after the wedding Clark found himself in a terrible position. He was apparently the only Daily Planet reporter in all of Metropolis able to attend the governor's inaugural ball at the Luthor mansion.

Clark milled around, trying avoid them, avoid conversation, avoid his job. He couldn't help but hear snippets of conversation everywhere.

"It's so nice they found love so late in life."

"No, I've heard they've known each other since they were quite young."

"She looks so elegant."

"He really does wear 'bald' surprisingly well, so distinguished."

In the end Clark couldn't avoid the reception line. He perfunctorily shook hands and greeted them. Both looked at him with mild surprise, but the line was long and well managed and Clark wasn’t required to stay and talk.

He tried to go home and forget it, but he couldn't sleep. As Superman, he roamed the skies of Metropolis, searching for those to help. It seemed the whole city worked against him, though, remaining quiet, peaceful, giving him too much time to think.

At 4 am he couldn't take it anymore and flew back to Luthor Mansion and was only a little surprised to see Lex sitting awake on a high balcony, waiting for him.

"I knew you'd come tonight."

Clark merely nodded, as Lex's eyes drank him in, amusement dancing over his face at the sight of Clark's tight, blue suit.

"Come here," Lex commanded.

Lex rose as Clark moved toward him.

Everything was erased inside Lex's embrace. It was everything, it was all Clark had. _Lex_.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you tonight," Clark whispered into Lex's ear. "It was just hard to be there, to see that."

Lex stepped back, his hands still on Clark's waist.

"I know, but they are happy, Clark. Pete and Lana deserve each other, they need each other, especially since they both lost you so long ago."

"I can't believe he's the governor," Clark muttered and Lex laughed.

"Do you believe I’m a senator?"

"No," Clark smiled. "Sometimes, I just see us all back in Smallville and everything seems safe and normal again."

"Smallville was never safe or normal."

"I just miss my friends, Lex."

"I know." Lex pulled him close again and reach to stroke Clark's dark curls. “But we both agreed it was safer this way. You disappear too much at weird times, and some one would surely make the Clark-Superman connection."

Clark merely nodded against Lex's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go to bed. And get you out of that silly suit."

"It's not silly," Clark protested stubbornly, but he followed as Lex led him into the darkened room. There was at least one person who loved Clark for what he was, and Clark would follow him to the ends of the earth.

~finis~


End file.
